Nadie como tú
by jaen-snape
Summary: SONGFIC: Secuela de Foto en blanco y negro. Acaba de acabar la Batalla Final, Voldemort es historia, meses agónicos le siguen a la batalla, de búsqueda, lágrimas y ¿reencuentros? SLASH HPSS


**NADIE COMO T  
**_por Jaen Snape_

**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de JK Rowling. No los utilizo con ánimo de lucro, sí no para entretenerme y entreteneros._

**Advertency:**_ Este fic contiene SLASH, relación CHICO/CHICO. Sí no te gusta el género, mejor no sigas leyendo y sal cuanto antes. La canción es del disco de La Oreja de Van Gogh, Lo que te conté mientras te hacías la dormida: Nadie como tú._

**Paring:**_ Harry/Severus_

**Rating:**_ PG-13_

**Summary:**_ SONGFIC: Secuela de **Foto en blanco y negro**. Acaba de acabar la Batalla Final, Voldemort es historia, meses agónicos le siguen a la batalla, de búsqueda, lágrimas y ¿reencuentros? SLASH HPSS_

**N/A:**_ ¡Hola!_

_Ya vuelvo a estar aquí y con la secuela... La verdad es que no pensaba que mi songfic fuera tan bien acogido, pero me alegra saber que tanto el songfic, como la precuela, han tenido una bastante buena acogida y aunque no han recibido muchos reviews, no me puedo quejar para nada._

_Espero que esta secuela, sea tan bien recibida como lo estuvo el songfic y la precuela._

_Besos a todas y espero que os guste._

**&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&**

_**Nadie como tú para hacerme reír.**_

**_Nadie como tú sabe tanto de mí._**

**_Nadie como tú es capaz de compartir_**

**_mis penas, mi tristeza, mis ganas de vivir._**

**_Tienes ese don de dar tranquilidad,_**

**_de saber escuchar, de envolverme en paz._**

**_Tienes la virtud de hacerme olvidar_**

**_el miedo que me da mirar la oscuridad._**

**_Solamente tú lo puedes entender_**

**_y solamente tú te lo podrás creer._**

****

**_En silencio y sin cruzar una palabra._**

**_Solamente una mirada es suficiente para hablar._**

**_Ya son más de veinte años de momentos congelados_**

**_en recuerdos que jamás se olvidarán._**

****

**_Nadie como tú para pedir perdón._**

**_Nadie como tú valora esta canción._**

**_Nadie como tú me da su protección,_**

**_me ayuda a caminar, me aparta del dolor._**

**_Tienes ese don de dar tranquilidad,_**

**_de saber escuchar, de envolverme en paz._**

**_Tienes la virtud de hacerme olvidar_**

**_el miedo que me da mirar la oscuridad._**

**_Solamente tú lo puedes entender_**

**_Y solamente tú te lo podrás creer._**

****

**_En silencio y sin cruzar una palabra._**

**_Tan sólo una mirada es suficiente para hablar._**

**_Ya son más de veinte años de momentos congelados_**

**_en recuerdos que jamás se olvidarán._**

****

**_Y pasarán los años y siempre estarás buscando_**

**_Un plan para que se hagan realidad los sueños que_**

**_soñábamos antes de ayer al dormir_**

**_hablando del tiempo que nos quedará por vivir._**

****

**_En silencio y sin cruzar una palabra._**

**_Tan sólo una mirada es suficiente para hablar._**

**_Ya son más de veinte años de momentos congelados_**

**_en recuerdos que jamás se olvidarán._**

****

**_Y sin hablar. Sólo al mirar sabremos llegar a entender_**

**_Que jamás ni nada ni nadie en la vida nos separará._**

****

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

**Nadie como tú para hacerme reír.**__

_Jamás sabría decir cuantas veces me has hecho casi reír con tus ironías y con tu carácter. Siempre haciendo que nosotros aprendamos casi forzados el arte de hacer las pociones._

_Pero, ¿ha sido siempre así? No, ha sido porque tú y yo nos hemos visto casi obligados a llevarnos bien. Tuvimos que compartir muchas horas juntos y yo al final acabé por tener que aceptar que era más que una nueva amistad lo que quería tener contigo y aunque suene algo estúpido, la última vez que te vi, quise dar la vida por ti._

_Ahora, no sé dónde estás, mas te buscaré, aunque eso me lleve a morir, no pienso abandonar, sé que estás ahí, que me esperas a mí, que estás en un lugar, del que quizá te es imposible salir._

_Yo lo haré, te encontraré y te cuidaré. Ahora estoy donde te perdí, esperando ver algo que me indique cómo encontrarte, pero mi mirada ve movimiento más allá._

_Algo negro se mueve lentamente hacia mí y ahora te reconozco, sé que eres tú y creo que sabes quien soy, corro hacia ti, estás mal, no puedes casi ni caminar, te agarro antes de caer junto a ti._

_—Te amo Severus Snape- digo en un susurro, pero esperando con todas mis pocas fuerzas que me oigas._

_—No sabes cuanto te he extrañado Harry... Vamos a casa, te amo y espero poder pasar mi vida a tu lado..._

_Es lo que me dices, antes de caer en una inconsciencia que me desgarra el alma._

**Nadie como tú sabe tanto de mí.**__

_Si es que, cuando tú me conociste, todos sabíais de mi existencia, todos sabíais de mi vida, pero tú fuiste el que me trató con total normalidad, nada de pensar que por ser quien fui fuera especial... no, tan sólo me trataste como a cualquier otro y eso me impactó, me llamó la atención y aunque quisiera, no lo podía negar, eras el único que verdaderamente me importó._

_Sé que sufriste mucho, tanto en la infancia, como en la adolescencia, como en la madurez y por eso te amé, desde un principio, aunque quise taparlo por el odio, nunca podría hacerlo, siempre serías mi perdición y si tal vez tú si me odiabas, en el tiempo en el que compartimos largas horas en las que hurgaste a placer en mis recuerdos y quizá también pensamientos, pudiste conocerme y con lo poco que te repelé, quizá yo también pude conocerte a ti._

_Las cosas nunca han sido fáciles y tú más que nadie lo sabe. Has sufrido los acosos de tu padre que te obligó a aprender a no mostrar nada de tus sentimientos, tu madre enfermó cuando tenías apenas trece años y cuando murió, un año más tarde, tu padre se fue de tu vida sin más._

_Te viste siempre solo en la vida, nunca tuviste un verdadero amigo en quien confiar, nunca tuviste a alguien que te guiara en realidad, cuando más ayuda necesitaste, nadie acudió en tu auxilio._

_No ayudaron las bromas y malas pasadas que mi padre y mi padrino te hicieron, quizá también por eso comenzaste a averiguar cosas sobre el Lado Oscuro y sobre el Dark Lord. Pero, tampoco ayudó el haber conocido a Lucius Malfoy porque sé que fue él quien acabó por convencerte para que te unieras a ellos, aun cuando tú no tenías claro lo que deseabas hacer. No te dejó oportunidad, te llevó ante él y él acogió tus servicios como quien le hace el trabajo sucio de pociones._

_Jamás quisiste torturar, jamás te gustó los gritos de las violadas, jamás soportaste la sangre inocente derramada y jamás olvidarás aquellos años en lo que lo pasaste tan mal._

_Pero yo sé también, que si yo puedo evitarlo, te ayudaré a sanar las heridas, sé que con amor y empeño, todo aquello puede quedar atrás para ti, que si yo estoy a tu lado, eso será una mera pesadilla._

_Cuando sepas que estoy contigo, seguro que ya nada más tendrá sentido.****_

**Nadie como tú es capaz de compartir mis penas, mis tristezas, mis ganas de vivir.**__

_Porque ambos nos amamos y sabemos cómo somos entre los dos. Sabemos tratarnos con amor, mirarnos tan sólo para decir lo que se siente al estar al lado de la persona que por años ha ocupado nuestro corazón._

_Nunca se sabrá del todo, cuanto tiempo más habríamos aguantado el uno sin el otro, pero lo que sí sé es que ahora que volvemos a estar juntos, jamás volveré a dejarte ir. Ahora que las cosas están como deberían, ya nadie nos va a hacer desistir._

_Nunca digas que no te amé, nunca te niegues que me amaste, siempre ten presente que el destino nos unió en el momento que tú conociste a los que serían los que me iban a concebir y así, de esta manera, puedes decir que, las cosas siempre están escritas, el destino está hecho para que tarde o temprano se vea cumplido y el nuestro es vivir y amarnos en la eternidad.****_

**Tienes ese don de dar tranquilidad, de saber escuchar, de envolverme en paz.**__

_Y, aunque, tú bien me dijiste que me amabas, ahora las cosas no son fáciles._

_Tu estás muy débil, tu magia es casi imperceptible, es como si te hubieran privado de ella y tu recuperación es lenta. Mas yo no me rendiré, sé que juntos lo superaremos y que todo será verdaderamente como si nada de la guerra hubiera ocurrido, ¿por qué es todo tan distinto ahora?_

_Tan sólo sé que ahora tú estás aquí. Ya nada más importa ahora, y aunque tenga que hacer acopio de todo mi autocontrol para no tirarme encima tuya para demostrarte hasta qué punto puedo amarte, intento que las cosas para ti sean más fáciles y que te sientas cómodo aquí, en Potter Manor, porque aquí es donde yo vivo desde pocos meses después de la Batalla Final._

_Tu aún no lo sabes, pero todo a su debido tiempo, porque ahora no es recomendable alterarte, más para tu salud que por mi propio bien, porque intentarás asesinarme igual cuando te enteres de esto._

_Sonrío. Tu ironía se me está pegando, no sabes cuanto me afectas, amor. No sabes cuanto me alegra, pero, el simplemente tener tu presencia, el simple hecho de por no dejarte sólo, poder dormir a tu lado y que te pueda abrazar de la cintura para hacerte saber que no estás solo, que yo estoy contigo y que jamás te abandonaré._

_Tú simplemente suspiras, con la cabeza escondida en le pliegue de mi cuello, aspirando quizá, el aroma de mi cabello. E inconscientemente, tu aliento golpea en mi sensible piel y pones a prueba mi propio autocontrol de manera alarmante, con escalofríos placenteros recorriendo desde la zona rozada hasta la médula de mi espalda.****_

**Tienes la virtud de hacerme olvidar el miedo que me da mirar la oscuridad.**__

_Siempre sabes cuando algo me preocupa o simplemente cuando la melancolía me invade, al recordar las vidas que se perdieron en aquella cruenta batalla y aunque no quiera admitirlo ante mí mismo, tú eres el único que logra disipar aquellas horrendas sombras que me acechan cuando me siento a solas en algún lugar de la casa, pero, cuando apareces, todas las preocupaciones que pudiera haber tenido desaparecen para dejar paso al amor que siento por ti y mi magia nota enseguida tu presencia, haciendo que mis lágrimas de tristeza se conviertan en lágrimas de felicidad por tenerte aquí conmigo, al fin, después de tanto tiempo._

_Al fin puedes levantarte y sin pensarlo, me levanto y corro hacia ti y te abrazo y beso amorosamente. Ya no más autocontrol, te jalo de la cintura y te atraigo a mí, pegando tu cuerpo al mío, haciendo que un leve gemido de sorpresa, salga de tus finos y pálidos labios, haciendo que los míos se curven en una sonrisa mientras te beso de manera posesiva._

_Haces que mi oscuro pasado se desvanezca en una mera pesadilla, haciendo que mi atención tan sólo se centre en ti y en las atenciones que estoy decidido a brindarte.****_

**Solamente tú lo puedes entender y solamente tú te lo podrás creer.**__

_Y es que, ya nadie creía en mí, pero yo sabía que tú estabas vivo. Sabía que en algún lugar estarías y que me esperarías._

_Ahora la gente deberá tragarse sus palabras, pero antes, permitámonos amarnos, permitamos que nuestra pasión, ternura, amor, cariño y ante todo bienestar, nos guíe en un camino que si no es de rosas, sí será de placer sin fin y también de un amor y pasión que tan sólo tú podrás entender y solamente tú y yo podremos creer, porque no necesitaremos nada más para poder subsistir, el uno al otro, nada más, sólo los dos, juntos para y por siempre.****_

**En silencio y sin cruzar una palabra.**__

_Tan sólo mirarnos basta para que todas las palabras del mundo pierdan sentido, mirarte significa todo para mí, al igual que para ti._

_Las palabras sobran, las caricias se convierten en nuestro propio lenguaje, indicándonos lo que queremos saber y a la vez, invitándonos a seguir con el lenguaje, exigiéndonos una mayor comunicación, un mayor contacto._

_Tú eres el ahora inexperto, aunque no tardas en captar lo que yo quería despertar en ti y contestas, sino con la misma pasión, con una mayor._

_Tus dedos recorren primero, el lugar en donde mi cicatriz aún me marca, casi imperceptible, quien fui, un largo dedo la delinea y baja acariciando suavemente mi nariz, yendo a mi boca y delineándola también y yo beso tu dedo, cogiendo esa mano y depositando pequeños, pero amorosos besos, haciendo que tú te estremezcas con las pequeñas descargas eléctricas que esos pequeñitos besos te provocan._

_Reclamas mis labios, que yo entrego sin más, de manera que ambos podamos sentir nuestras lenguas luchar por el control, sin tregua alguna, haciendo que nosotros seamos las personas más felices en esos momentos, mis manos buscan el contacto de tu piel, mientras tus manos se enroscan en mi cintura, acercándome a ti, como si de ello dependiera todo._

_Mis manos pasan bajo tu camisa de pijama y se encuentran, quizá no lo esperado, pero amaré todo lo que tú tengas, lo sabes, pero aún así tienes miedo al rechazo, por eso, yo, te desabotono la camisa, dejando tu torso al descubierto, cubierto de unas cicatrices que quizá nunca se vayan, pero que son testigos de tu lucha contra quienes una vez y contra tu voluntad, fueron tus compañeros._

_Beso cada una de ellas, con amor, adoración, respeto y pasión, que aunque no creas en lo que siento, estoy más que dispuesto a demostrártelo cada día de nuestras vidas y sé que tú sientes lo mismo, pues me lo demuestras en tus miradas, que yo te he ido enseñando a mostrar tus sentimientos, sino en palabras, sí en forma de miradas.****_

**Solamente una mirada es suficiente para hablar.**__

_Tú y yo, siempre mirándonos a los ojos, hablando a través de ellos, diciéndonos lo que sentimos, haciendo que todo lo demás se esfume a nuestro alrededor, para perdernos dentro de los ojos del otro, sintiendo escalofríos al saber lo que la otra mirada nos dice, intuyendo lo que nos decimos y al mismo tiempo leyendo el corazón, que es quien en estos momentos nos guía._

_Mis dedos recorren cada una de las cicatrices, rozándolas, acariciándolas, delineándolas y amándolas sin pudor. Tú eres la persona que ha encendido la llama de mi corazón y nadie podrá apagarla y tan sólo tú tendrás el poder suficiente de apaciguar mi ira contra quienes te hicieron esas heridas y aunque no todo fue como esperamos, ahora, aquellos que murieron, nos verán y se alegrarán, que por lo menos, no me hayan dejado solo._

_Húmedos besos, voy depositando, haciendo que pequeños y casi inaudibles gemidos, salgan de tus labios, mientras tus ojos brillan con el amor y la pasión de un muchacho... en su primera vez. El mismo brillo que yo tengo._

_Me asusto y me levanto un poco para verte. Una muda pregunta con la mirada._

_Te sonrojas y apartas la mirada y abro de par en par mis ojos. No es posible... Tú... Sonrío al saber que seremos plenamente y por primera vez tomados el uno por el otro, nadie más nos habrá tocado, tan sólo tú y yo. El destino estaba así descrito y ahora me acerco a ti y te beso la mejilla y con la mano libre, hago que me mires._

_—Severus... ¡Oh, amor! No tengas miedo, yo... yo también soy novicio en esto y no creas que sé mucho lo que hago, pero déjate llevar por lo que te vayan dictando los sentidos, verás, no voy a ser rudo, jamás, eres tan bello e inocente... ¡Merlín, vas a ser tan sólo mío! —te beso después de haberte dado la suficiente confianza para continuar con lo que ya hemos comenzado.****_

**Ya son más de veinte años de momentos congelados en recuerdos que jamás se olvidarán.**__

_Sabes que siempre has estado solo y que tu corazón no ha llegado a amar, nunca has estado con nadie, a pesar de tu edad, pero eso no me importa ahora, porque nos hemos encontrado, las cosas son así, porque tú y yo fuimos unidos antes de existir y ahora todo esto va a verse al fin cumplido._

_Pero nunca olvides quien eres y porqué te amo. No es por el destino, es por lo valiente que fuiste durante años, porque te arriesgaste, cuando más peligro había, pero no te importó, siempre lo hiciste a regañadientes, pero ahora, lo recuerdas con temor y a la vez, temes lo que fuiste, temes por lo que dirán, por lo que pensarán, pero yo te digo, que no me importa lo que fuiste, te digo que valoro más que nadie lo que hiciste y que ahora eso es el pasado.****_

**Nadie como tú para pedir perdón.**

_Sé que me pedirás perdón por todos esos años en los que me hiciste creer que me odiabas y yo no te dejaré hablar al principio, pero insistirás, serás más cabezota que yo y conseguirás lo que quieras, porque no te podré negar nada, sabes que esa es mi debilidad, sabes que seré todo oídos, con tal de oírte hablar, extasiarme en tu áspera voz que me hace amarte aún más._

_Pedirás perdón por tantas cosas que ya hace mucho tiempo fueron perdonadas... Pero no me dejarás interrumpirte, porque antes de que abra la boca para replicar, me acallarás con un beso, apasionado, pero un beso de amor, al fin y al cabo.****_

**Nadie como tú valora esta canción.**

_Porque cuando la oíste en la radio muggle que Hermione me regaló, me llamaste alarmado._

_Al entrar y verte frente a la radio, llorando, me acerqué a ti, te tomé de las manos y te pregunté:_

_—¿Qué ocurre, Severus?_

_Tan sólo me contestaste:_

_—Esta canción es como si contaras nuestra historia... como si... La valoraré, la amaré y la escucharé por toda la eternidad. Te amo, Harry... —me besaste y abrazaste y escuché atento la canción. Yo la había oído bastantes veces ya, pero fue en esos momentos que presté atención a la letra y una solitaria lágrima corrió por mis mejillas.****_

**Nadie como tú me da su protección, me ayuda a caminar, me aparta del dolor.**

_Al estar junto a ti, puedo olvidarme de aquella maldita batalla, atormentándome y dañándome cuando vi los cuerpos inertes de mis amigos en el suelo, muertos, casi deformados por los maleficios..._

_Llegas tú y aquellas imágenes se disipan para prestarte atención sólo a ti, para no pensar en nada, para estar sólo contigo, unidos por y para siempre.****_

**Tienes ese don de dar tranquilidad, de saber escuchar, de envolverme en paz.**

_Cuando me siento mal, me preguntas, yo me quiero reservar cosas, pero al fin claudico, contándote lo que me preocupa y tú me consuelas, me hablas, me abrazas, besas y proteges._

_Ambos somos niños a los ojos del otro y eso es lo que nos mantiene unidos, porque creemos que nos necesitamos como protección, apoyo y ante todo, como amantes y pareja._

_Nos envolvemos en una paz que sabemos que sólo nosotros mismos podemos darnos. Porque el amor es así, protector, enigmático y a la vez un imán que no nos permite separarnos, aunque sea necesario.****_

**Tienes la virtud de hacerme olvidar el miedo que me da mirar la oscuridad.**

_Tú dices que una vez te hundiste en la atrayente oscuridad y yo, por poco también lo hago, pero no lo permitiste, me ayudaste y protegiste de ella, ahora veo porqué, porque me amabas, porque no podrías permitirte que yo, cometiera el mismo error que tú y que sabías que después de que todo acabara, al fin, podríamos estar juntos y en paz._

_En la vida y el amor, no se elige, se está destinado y tú sólo puedes atenerte a aquel destino._

_Por eso, nosotros supimos aceptarlo y no cometimos muchos de los errores que tantas personas cometieron al creer que su destino era imposible de cumplir y nosotros en eso somos privilegiados, creímos los dictados del corazón y llegamos a lo que se esperaba de nosotros.****_

**Solamente tú lo puedes entender y solamente tú te lo podrás creer.**

_Lo entiendes, lo crees y eso para mí es lo más importante, porque tu amor es mi aliento y tu respirar, los latidos de mi corazón._

_Al saber que me amabas, que entendías lo que creías y que creías en nuestro futuro juntos, yo también entendí y creí en nuestro amor, que aunque por años fue secreto y tan sólo nosotros sabíamos, y al final nos atrevimos a decírnoslo.****_

**En silencio y sin cruzar una palabra.**

_Nos miramos y sabemos que tan sólo nosotros nos entenderemos con las miradas que nos daremos, para que así, los demás no entiendan, para que así, podamos tener los secretos entre nosotros dos, sin personas entrometidas por en medio y así, nadie pensará lo que nosotros no queramos que piensen.****_

**Solamente una mirada es suficiente para hablar.**

_Y tú, sabes cómo hacerme sonrojar sin decir una palabra, tan sólo mirándome con profundidad y yo entenderé lo que me quieres decir. No sabes cuanto agradezco este don que se nos fue concedido. No sabes cuantas veces desee que nadie supiera lo que decía, pero que alguien más entendiera lo que decía.****_

**Ya son más de veinte años de momentos congelados en recuerdos que jamás se olvidarán.**

_Si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, tú y yo, ahora, no estaríamos aquí, quizá ni existiríamos, por eso, no debes arrepentirte jamás de lo que en un pasado pasó, lo contrario, tienes que convivir con ello y olvidar las cosas malas, para quedarte sólo con las buenas. Eso es lo que una vez me dijiste, en cambio no te lo aplicaste en ti mismo.****_

**Y pasarán los años y siempre estarás buscando un plan para que se hagan realidad los sueños que soñábamos antes de ayer al dormir hablando del tiempo que nos quedará por vivir.**

_Y yo te ayudaré para que lo que soñamos acabe de cumplirse, porque una pequeña parte ya está con nosotros, tú y yo juntos, pero nos queda un vacío que llenar, algo sin cumplir, algo que no sabemos lo que es..._

_No sé qué puede ser, pero quizá sea que necesitamos más de lo que pensamos, quizá... Sí, lo sé, ahora lo tengo claro, necesitamos una pareja. Necesitamos a un bebé, que cuidar, que mimar y criar. Un hijo, tuyo y mío. De los dos...****_

**En silencio y sin cruzar una palabra.**

_Porque los dos sabemos lo que deseamos, porque ambos deseamos fervientemente una nueva vida con nosotros, y eso sólo se puede lograr con todo el amor y la ternura, con todo lo que tú puedas fabricar en el laboratorio de pociones, algo potente, un fertilizante suficientemente fuerte como para que un hombre engendre una nueva vida..._

**Solamente una mirada es suficiente para hablar.**

_No me dices nada, tan sólo me miras y veo que lo lograste, que conseguiste tus propósitos y te abrazo, beso, amo, adoro y acabamos como siempre lo hacemos, pero esta vez con una diferencia, buscando algo que no habíamos buscado con anterioridad._

**Ya son más de veinte años de momentos congelados en recuerdos que jamás se olvidarán.**

_Y cuando lo conseguimos, nueve meses pasan casi volando y sostienes con ternura infinita la nueva vida, nuestro hijo, parecido tanto a los dos que no podríamos negar quienes somos sus padres.****_

**Y sin hablar. Sólo al mirar sabremos llegar a entender que jamás ni nada ni nadie en la vida nos separará.**

_No es necesario decirlo, toda la felicidad está servida y ahora que estamos unidos por la pequeña bebé, ya no podrán reclamarnos ni a uno ni a otro, porque quiero que sepas, Severus Snape, que me quiero casar contigo, que quiero pasar lo que me queda de vida a tu lado y que no pienso dejar que ni un solo buitre se te acerque o se me acerque._

_Eres mío, al igual que yo soy tuyo... Y nuestra bebé, nos va a necesitar a ambos ahora, nos amará y nos respetará._

**FIN**

**&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&**

**Bueno, bueno, bueno... Aquí se acaba el espectáculo. Espero que os haya gustado el final, porque la verdad, me ha costado lo suyo llegar a acabarlo.**

**Espero que por lo menos a** La Oreja de Van Gogh**, sí los conozcáis, porque de esa me hecho el Avada a mí misma...**

**Sino, pues ya estáis buscando programas para bajar música y bajándoos la canción, os digo lo mismo con_ Foto en blanco y negro_** El Canto del Loco **es el grupo, así que, disfruten de todo lo que me ha costado y manden los pertinentes reviews, para por lo menos saber lo que opinan...**

**No me convence, pero no pienso volver a comenzar, no señoras.**

**Besos,**

**Jaen Snape**


End file.
